


When the Streets Ran Red

by MalachiXDark



Series: When the Streets Ran Red Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Days of Night style vampires, Apocalypse, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fighting, First Night, Gay Love, Gore, Gross, M/M, Men Crying, Paranormal, Suspense, Teenagers, Traitor, Vampires, Violence, War, Young Adults, and Walking Dead, changes, hold onto something, not Twilight vampires, plus The Strain, this wont be pretty, with my own twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalachiXDark/pseuds/MalachiXDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We never thought they existed. But they did. Living below us, gathering, waiting. Us, humans, were too stubborn to see what was there all along. Stories, rumors, gossip. All ignored. Government cover ups, diplomatic counsels. We were so blind. We thought that we were alone in the universe. We searched far and wide away from us. We could've looked below us. We thought we were invincible. They proved us wrong. We thought we were the apex predator. </p><p>We were so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Streets Ran Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThanksRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksRebecca/gifts).



My eyes water as they open to the streaming sunlight. It's so bright. I wish it would go away. The blinds are too far for me to reach and close. So much for sleeping in this morning. I look to the clock. 6:45. Shit. I'm going to be late for work. I stand and stretch, releasing tension from sleeping on the bed. I usually don't sleep on it. The couch has been my friend for quite some time now. It's comfortable, unlike this damn bed. But, whenever Clay manages to come over, I take the bed with him. He knows I hate it, but it's the only thing he can sleep on, so I relent and then suffer later on in the morning when I wake up. But it's worth it. Clay usually wakes up before me and rubs my back. He didn't this time but I can understand. He's in college getting his law degree and he sometimes can't manage to get in a few hours of sleep. I'm working for my nursing degree and I work at the local hospital part time. Whenever we get off, it's amazing.

I'm naked and the cool air brushes over my body. I shiver internally and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. Whenever Clay comes over and doesn't wake up before me, I let him sleep because he needs it. As I turn on the water to my shower, I recall the time when my parents bought me this house. They thought I could use one to stay out of the city but close enough to get to it in no time. I smile as I think about them freezing their asses off in New York City whereas I'm sunny and warm here in the San Francisco Bay Area. The water gets warm and I step into the shower, bringing in a wash rag as well. I let my hair get wet first and feel the water as it cascades down my back, helping to relieve more tension. It feels so good to take showers in the morning. I wash my hair with my Wen products and then grab the soap.

A thud calls my attention and I peek my head out of the curtains. Not seeing anything to cause alarm, I return to my warm shower, getting the soap onto the rag. This time, the thud becomes a crash and I hear a scuttling sound. I look out again and call out "Hello? Clay?" No response so I return to my shower, a little unnerved. I'm just about to wash myself when the curtains are pulled back and I hear a yell coming from that direction. I scream and look to the source of the attacker. The blue-eyed menace is laughing on the floor and I'm fuming.

"CLAYTON!!!" I screech. I angrily wash my body and go to turn off the water. He gets in first and blocks my path. He's still grinning and I'm pissed.

"Come on now, babe, I had to do it," he tries to soothe.

"No, you didn't have to, now move, I need to get my towel from the bar," I respond, words clipped as my anger comes through.

"The towel can wait. I thought you wanted to shower together, Garrett."

"Not after that little stunt, Clayton. Now, mo-" he silences me with a kiss so full of passion and apology it takes me aback. I curve into him and we just stay there like that, under the water, kissing. He runs his hands down my back while I contain mine to his face and short, black hair. The water grows slightly colder, causing us to tense and hiss. I laugh at him and then kiss him before stepping out of the shower to start getting ready. I brush through my short, blonde hair and inspect my face. "Hey, babe? Should I shave?" I ask.

"Nah, I like the stubble, Gare," he responds.

"Good, 'cause I'm keeping it." I brush my teeth thoroughly and rinse my mouth out as Clay gets out of the shower. He wraps himself in one of our fluffy towels and walks over while wrapping his arms around me to rest his head on my shoulders. "Hey, I'm sorry about that back there," he whispers in my ear. "It's okay," I whisper back and kiss his nose before going to the room to pick up my clothes. I open my closet and go through the assorted garments. I pick out a black undershirt and some boxers. I slip on the boxers and throw the t-shirt on when I hear the sound of a camera taking a picture. I turn to see Clay holding up his iPhone, taking some photos of me.

"Hey, no! Delete those!" I say loudly to him as I race over to grab it. He hoists the phone up in the air and laughs. "No, I think you're adorable and I'm keeping them!" he tells me. I struggle to get to the phone and give up. I groan and look at him coldly. "If those end up on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, or Tumblr, I swear to God-"

"Relax, Garrett. These are for me and me only."

"Uh huh," I mumble while I go to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. It's about 7:20 so I have some time before I have to leave for the hospital. Even being a student, I gotta make money in order to pay for food and gas. Taking out some eggs and cracking them, I start to make scrambled eggs and find some bacon that I had overlooked. I check the date and raise an eyebrow. "Hey, babe? Can you come smell this?"

Clay comes over and takes a look at it. "Seems okay."

"Could you please smell it? My sinuses are acting up and I can't smell anything."

"Sure, sure." He does and wrinkles his nose. "No, I'm throwing it away." He does as such and starts to get out plates and cups. He pours himself some water and gets me orange juice. I hear him rummaging through my cabinet and him tsking. "Garrett, you haven't been taking your medicine, have you?"

"Why do you say that?" Shit.

"Because you're completely empty and I remember telling you about that a week ago. Your migraines are gonna come back."

"I know, I know. Just-"

"Don't just me. I'm taking this to Walgreen's and getting a refill. No if, and, or buts. Got it?"

"Yes babe," I reply. Sometimes, he's too good for me. Always looking out for me and taking care of me. I love him so damn much. "Eggs are done!" I call out and dump some on his plate and scoop some on mine. I see that he had made some toast and I grab a slice and start spreading butter on mine. I have an idea and pull out a knife and slice some tomatoes that we had out. I stack them onto a sandwich and take a bite, chewing as he comes through with his button up and slacks on. I smile, with gunk all in my teeth. He smirks and chuckles. "Still beautiful to me," he says as he kisses me, using his tongue to get some egg from my lip. I pull away. "That was nasty, Clay," I playfully chastise. 

"Not as nasty as you were last night," he responds, smiling. I gape at him and he chuckles. "Next time you're a bottom, try not to knock over the entire bottle of lube from the nightstand and stain everything," he quickly adds in, running off to finish getting ready.

"Clayton Stanford Woodward!" I yell at him. I hear him laugh and I call out in frustration, but I know that he means to be fair. I'll just make him pay tonight.

He comes back in and I pretend to still be mad. He goes to grab his tie from where I had slung it last night and grabs his backpack. His eggs are untouched. "What about your eggs?" I ask, trying to sound pissed.

"I don't have time, I have to go now. Dr. Ryan sent me a text saying that our mock trial got moved to this morning at 7:45."

I can't pretend to be mad now. "What?! I thought it was at 3:00! I had plans to go and see you be my favorite prosecutor."

"I know, and I'm sorry babe. Dr. Ryan-"

"Jim."

"Jim, whatever, had a big thing come up this afternoon and he had to move it. So sorry, Gare, so sorry." He kisses me and quickly goes for the door, forgetting some papers on the table.

"Clay!" I call. "Your papers?" He goes wide eyed and rushes to grab them and I put my hands on my hips. He stands in front of me and I sigh. "You still can't tie a tie." I undo his crude attempt at a Half-Windsor and do it for him. "There." I straighten out his jacket and nod. "You make a fine lawyer, Mr. Woodward."

"Thanks." He kisses me hard.

"You're still gonna get it tonight, though," I mumble through the kiss, causing him to chuckle.

"Oh, don't I know it."

"Now, go, before you're late!" I walk him to the door and watch him get in his car. "Good luck!" I call after him. He honks his horn and drives off. I walk to get the mail and look across the street to Angry Sam, the only austere neighbor in this suburb. But, I'm nice anyway. "Morning, Sam!"

"Faggot," he says before he tightens his bathrobe and heads back inside. Ouch, that sorta hurt. Not. I shrug and get the mail and walk inside to inspect them. One from the pre-med program. I open it and skim it. Something about a new guest speaker. Whatever. I see some coupon things and chunk them. I see the water, gas, electric, phone, and internet bills and sigh. "Yay," I mumble as I put those in the **TO DO LATER** bin by the table. I check my watch. 7:40. Better get ready. I throw on my blue scrubs and grab my wallet, keys, and phone. I mew a few times and my tuxedo cat Bronx comes to me, rubbing against my leg. "Hey, Bronx. How you feelin' today?" He mews and I smile. "I know, Other Daddy is a meanie to you. He's just a dog person. But he'll come around. Love ya." I kiss her head and set her down before walking out the door.

I lock the house and walk to my car. After starting it, I throw on my seat belt and head for the city, turning on the radio to listen to on the way.

********************************************************

"...from the chandelier! I'm gonna swing from the chandelier! From the chandelier!" I sing as I walk through the sliding doors to the nurses station. "Hey Gwen!" I call out.

"Hey, Garrett!" she responds before looking back at her screen. "Oh, Dr. Rammos needs to see you in Room 143A."

"Did he say why?" I ask as I set my stuff down at my locker.

"Nope, just that it was urgent."

"Alright, thanks, Gwen."

"No problem."

I head off to the room specified and enter in the code: 0-8-8-7-1-3. The door clicks and I step into the room. The lights are extremely bright and I have to blink my icy green eyes a few times for them to adjust. "Doctor Rammos?" I call out.

"Ah, hello Garrett!" says the short man walking towards me. His bald head reflects the lighting from the ceiling and he stares at me with wise gray eyes. "Come in, come in. I wanted to show you something."

I follow him to the back where he has a table set up and has a heart lying on it. Being a pre-med student, I've seen worse. "What is it that you want to show me?"

"This heart was pulled out of the corpse of the Jenny Rai murderer. His name was never known and he had no prints so...he was like a ghost to us." I nod, remembering the story. "Well, I requested to have the corpse be brought here for research and I started with the heart here. I pulled some blood work and discovered something incredible: he has a different blood type."

"That's impossible!" I gasp.

"Apparently not. Take a look." He moves aside from a microscope and I look through it. What I see is incredulous. The blood looks normal, except for the fact that its structure is completely impervious. It's rigid in structure. "It's rigid," I comment.

"Exactly what I saw. I tried to test on it and I added a common bacterium. Watch." I head back to the microscope and watch as Dr. Rammos adds in a bacterium to the petri dish. The blood cells are first repellent of the bacterium, but I watch as tiny tubelike structures form from the walls. They attach to the bacterium and then the blood cells attack, much like white blood cells. I watch in awe and some terror as the red blood cells attack the bacterium and tear it to shreds. "They aren't absorbing it like white cells do. They're...ripping it apart...like piranhas," I say after a few moments.

"Precisely. This is a big discovery for the medical field!"

"This should go to the CDC for study," I counter. "We don't know what the hell this is or why it does this. It should be given to professionals. Besides, why did you come to me and tell me?!"

"You're a prodigy. I thought that I could trust you with this information and possibly tell Dr. Feria. I can't."

"Why not?"

"No time to explain. But listen, this could be huge for us. Think about it. We could create vaccines to combat everything, even cancer."

"No, you're trying to get rich. Forget this," I spit and I turn to leave. Dr. Rammos grabs my arm and squeezes hard. "Ow! Get off of me!" I cry out. He does and I walk out of the room, shaken. I go for my phone and call Clay, mock trial be damned. I get his voicemail.

_Hey, this is Clay! Sorry I couldn't get your call. If you leave your name and a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and have a great day!"_

I hear the tone. "Hey, babe, it's me. I just wanted to call and talk about a few things that happened at work. I don't think I can do lunch today; I'm jampacked with work and classes. I'll see you for dinner at my place tonight, say, around 7? I love you and can't wait to see you. Hope mock trial is going well. Alright, bye." I hang up and rub my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

I walk to the nurses station and pick up the mass amounts of files on the desk. "Which room am I starting with, Gwen?"

"Room 165. Place those in the slots by the door of all of them. And Marcus knocked them off earlier so they may not be in order. Sorry."

"It's okay. I hate that guy."

"What did Rammos want?"

"Nothing, just to say that he needed some help with some files."

"But, that room is the M-"

"Trust me Gwen. You don't want to know."

"But why call you?"

"Apparently, I'm popular all of a sudden."

That earns a smile. "You always were. Now go, before Dr. Sendrick gets pissed at you again."

"Aye aye, ma'am." I trudge off towards Room 165. Three hours later, I walk back to the main nurses' station and look at Gwen. "That. Asshole. Intentionally. Mixed. ALL. Of. The. Files. Up."

"Sorry, honey. Ms. Sanchez requested to see you."

"Why can't Jeremy go?"

"Hun, everyone likes you because of your natural ability to make people feel better. And you're hotter than Jeremy."

"Hey!" we hear Jeremy call out.

"Sorry, Jer! Gotta trust the bi girl! Anyway, go see what she needs and then you need to skedaddle. Classes start in forty minutes."

"Thanks Gwen. When is your class?"

"Mine doesn't start 'till around 3. I got lucky. Bye." She can be so friendly at times, but when she's concentrating on something big, like her paper, nothing can distract her. And she will let nothing distract her. 

I walk down the halls, saying hello to nurses and doctors that pass me. They say hey back, some engaging in small talk but then quickly going on their way. I reach Ms. Sanchez's room and knock before entering. "Hello, Ms. Sanchez, how are you feeling?" She just looks at me with a fierce intensity. I check her machines and monitors to see if anything is out of place or spiking. I see no causes for concern and then stand beside her bed. "You called for me?"

"Garrett. You have been very good to me these past few months. Have you found a girl yet?"

I chuckle. "Ms. Sanchez, we've had this talk before."

"Ah, sorry. My old age causes me to forget things. I just wanted to confirm before things get bad."

"What do you mean?" I ask, taken aback by her sudden gloom on things. Her vitals came back with promising results. Cancer hasn't bested her and neither has Alzheimer's. How can she be so gloomy now?

"You don't feel it? I've felt in in my bones for weeks. A chill unlike any other chill."

"Could you just be cold?"

"No, child. This is much different. An unnatural chill. One that chills the soul as well as the body. I've felt it for a time now. It has grown and now I'm afraid that things are about to become bad. I just hope my family gets out in time."

"Ms. Sanchez, what is going on?" She mumbles something and I lean in to hear her.

"Están aquí. Que Dios guarde." I hear her breathe once more and then nothing. "Ms. Sanchez? Ms. Sanchez?!" I look to the monitor and see that her heart rate is just a line. I pull out my bluetooth and dial the nurses desk. "Code Blue! Code Blue! Room 199! Requesting immediate medical assistance!" I hear Gwen calling for the emergency staff while I start CPR. "No. no. no Anita. Stay with me!" Medical responders come into the room and take over while Gwen pulls me from the room. I'm calling for them to save her. A few minutes later, the head responder leaves the room and shakes his head at me. I choke out a sob and Gwen does too. It's been years since the hospital experienced a death in room like that. Code Blue was for emergencies only.

I compose myself and walk with Gwen back to the station. She collects my bag and hands it to me. "I'll tell Dr. Sendrick. You go."

"Thanks." I grab my bag when Gwen tells me something I thought would never escape her mouth. "Skip class today. You just experienced a death. Take some time." She goes back to her paper with a mask of fake control. She'll be drinking tonight, I just know it. I call Clay again and get his voicemail. I don't leave a message. I head on home and once inside, I open up a beer and drain it in a matter of minutes. I crack another one and go to the television. I get a call and see Dr. Sendrick's name on the caller ID. I mute the television and answer the phone.

"Garrett? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I respond.

"Garrett..."

"No, I was in the room when she flatlined."

"Did she say anything?"

I take a breath and weigh my options. "No. She just...flatlined..."

"Okay. Take the next few days off. Go to class tomorrow and I'll let your teachers know what happened today."

"Thanks, Dr. Sendrick."

"Garrett, it's Isaac."

"Alright, Dr. Sendrick - I mean, Isaac."

"You take it easy. I'll contact the family and tell them...what little family she had."

"Thank you, sir. Goodbye." I hang up and resume my beer. Anita Sanchez's death is announced around 4 PM on the local news. By that point, I'm tired and confused. Her last words were in Spanish and she said 'They're here. May God protect you.' What the hell could that mean?

My phone dings and I pick it up. It's Clay. 'Are you okay? I heard about what happened. :('

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Were you there when she...passed?'

'Yeah, she flatlined when I was in there.'

'Shit, I'm so sorry. I'm coming home, fuck my classes.'

'No, babe, you need to attend your classes.'

'You are more important to me then a damn Psychology class. On my way.'

Fifteen minutes later, the door opens and Clay comes into the living room. He instantly swoops me up into his arms and I sigh. "Hey."

He strokes my hair. "I'm so sorry, Gare."

"It happens. She was old and she just didn't have enough fight left in her to last. I'm okay. Honestly, I am."

"I'm going to stay in with you tomorrow."

"No, I have class tomorrow that I need to go to. My exams are in three weeks and I need to go to every class I can."

"You need to take off."

"I can't. This is just a little shake up in my day. I'm okay. Let's get Chinese tonight."

"Okay. Anything you want."

"Could we...sleep on the couch? I don't like the bed."

"Anything." Around 6:30, we're eating lo mein noodles when there's a knock on the door. I start up to get it but Clay beats me to it. I hear him open the door and exclaim. "Gwen!"

"Clay! Hey, buddy!" They enter the kitchen and she sits next to me while Clay resumes his position across me. "Hey, Gare, it's not your fault."

"I know. It's just, she was doing so strong."

"I know."

"I even checked and nothing red flagged."

"I know. I'm sorry."

I sigh. "Dumpling?"

"Yes, please, I'm starving." She grabs some chopsticks and dives right in. We eat and talk and the mood lightens. We hear about Clay's mock trial and all of the blunders the other team made. I laugh when he says that he pretty much made them eat his ass as he cross-examined a "witness". Gwen made a comment of how I should know what it's like and I lightly punch her while Clay loses it. I smile and continue listening to his story. "So that's it?"

"No, we have another day."

"Same case?"

"Yeah."

"Gross."

"So, what else happened today? I mean, other than...ya know."

"Well, Marcus was a dick-"

"As usual," Clay inputs.

"-I dealed with shitty nurses and shitty doctors. Oh, and I had a visit by a Dr. Rammos."

"Dr. Rammos?"

"Yeah. And Gwen, I didn't want to say this over there where they could hear me, so I'm going to tell you know what happened."

"Understandable. What happened?"

"He showed me a new blood type collected from the Jenny Rai murderer corpse. You remember that."

"Yeah, the girl was hacked to pieces with no blood found in her. No trace DNA, no fingerprints, nothing."

"Well, he had taken out the heart and showed me the blood. He added a bacterium and I watched as it ripped it to shreds."

"WHAT?!"

"No joke, I saw it tear that thing apart like it was wet tissue paper." I notice Clay looking down and him thinking. "Babe, what is it?"

"Dr. Rammos?"

"Yeah, what, do you know something?"

"Our mock trial is the trail of Dr. Arnaldo Rammos."

"Okay, that's weird. He must've gotten out of jail or something."

"No, no. Arnaldo Rammos was the victim. He was found bludgeoned to death in his home, drained of blood."

"What?" I ask. "That means...oh, shit!"

I race to my car and the other two follow. I race to the hospital and find a parking spot close to the front. We race inside and to the room that we had met. I enter in the code and the door unlocks with a slight beep. I yank the door open and stare into the room. All of the equipment from earlier is gone. "No, no, no." I hurry to the back where the corpse and the heart were. Nothing, no blood, no gloves, nothing is here. It's just a bright room. "Oh my God, he's gone. He was here, I know it! He has to be here somewhere."

I turn to Gwen. "Call a Code Gray."

"On it," she says as she rushed off to the nurses' station. Clay looks at me. "Code Gray?"

"We're locking down the hospital. Nobody leaves until we find this son of a bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hit the ground running. I hope you like this! I got inspired by several sources to write this and all of this is completely my own! I gifted this to ThanksRebecca because she's my best friend and my writing partner! We're a team!


End file.
